The Perfect Gift
by Arwennicole
Summary: Being their one year anniversary. Andros makes it a special one for Ashley.


The Perfect Gift

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I'm just borrowing them for this story. I just own the plot.**

**Summary: Being their one year anniversary. Andros makes it a special one for Ashley.**

The Perfect Gift

Andros smiled as he walked into the store that Ashley was working at. "Hey, Debra," he greeted. One of the girls that worked with Ashley looked up.

"Oh hey, Andros," she greeted.

Andros nodded to her. "Hey, could you give this to Ashley?" He asked. He handed Debra a box. "And tell her to meet me here," he added. Debra smiled as she took the box and the information for where Ashley's supposed to meet him. Just as Ashley was about to come out of the back, he quickly left the store. Ashley looked up when she saw her boyfriend leave.

"Was that Andros?" She asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to drop off a couple of things," Debra replied.

She handed Ashley the box that Andros left for her. "And he wants you to meet him here," she informed. Ashley looked at the card that Andros left for her too. "Your shift is about over girl, go change into that dress," Debra insisted. Ashley smiled as she went into the back to change.

Debra looked up when Ashley came out wearing the dress and a smile came across her face. "Andros's eyes will be so glued to you when he sees you," she commented.

"What like his eyes aren't glued to me now?" Ashley asked.

The two girls laughed and then Debra had her sit down and she did her hair up. "Shouldn't you be back at work?" Ashley asked.

"I'm just fixing your hair so you'll look perfect for Prince Charming," Debra replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes and she started to play with the necklace around her neck. "There we go," Debra announced. Ashley smiled as she looked at her hair in the mirror they had in the back.

"It's perfect I love it," Ashley commented.

Debra bowed slightly. "Thank you, thank you," she said with a laugh. Ashley smiled as she grabbed her purse and left. "Good luck, girl," Debra added quietly before getting back to work.

**(Meeting Spot)**

Ashley pulled up to one of the fanciest restaurants in Angel Grove and saw Andros standing outside. She got out of the car and walked over to him. "Debra said you wanted to meet here?" She asked. Andros nodded and held her hand.

"Happy anniversary, Ashley," he told her.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Andros! How on Earth are we going to pay for this?" She asked. Andros held his hand up.

"Don't worry about it okay? We have a few friends that owed me," he replied with a grin.

Andros led her inside and they were led to their table. Ashley looked around feeling a bit out of place. She looked over at the people dancing and a smile came across her face. Andros stood up and held his hand out to her. Ashley looked at him confused but she placed her hand in his and Andros led her out to the dance floor. "When did you learn how to dance?" She asked. Andros shrugged.

"Something called lessons," he replied with a grin.

"You refused to let me teach you when you took me to prom, but you decide to have someone else teach you on our anniversary?" She asked.

Andros shrugged with a smile. He kissed her forehead before spinning her around. Ashley laughed and held onto him once she was brought back to him. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, loving the feeling. Once the music was over, Andros led her back to the table where they ordered their dinner and enjoyed their candlelight dinner.

**(Angel Grove Beach)**

Andros and Ashley were walking along the beach. Ashley was carrying her high heels and Andros had his jacket over his shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her waist. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Just thought this would be a nice place to get away," he replied.

Ashley smiled and kissed Andros's cheek. Andros then suddenly stopped. "What? What is it?" She asked.

"Close your eyes," he replied.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Andros…"

"It's a surprise, please don't make me ask again," he insisted.

Ashley sighed as she closed her eyes. Andros had Ashley turn the other way. "Okay, open your eyes," he told her. Ashley opened her eyes and she gasped. Red roses and yellow lilies lined the sand writing 'Will you marry me?' into the sand. Andros held up a yellow lily, but on the lily was a ring. Tears fell down Ashley's face. "What do you say?" He asked. Ashley looked at him with a smile.

"Yes. YES!" She exclaimed.

Andros smiled as he hugged her tight and spun her around. Ashley held onto him and laughed. He set her back on the ground and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you," he told her. Ashley smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him.

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday Rosa (Phantom Rogue)! hope you like your present :D**


End file.
